Stuck Here With You
by gleek9292
Summary: Stuck in a program to reform delinquents, Puck meets an unlikely guy, forcing him to befriend him and eventually find a true love during the whole mix of craziness.


Disclaimer: I own nothing at all. Glee and its characters belong to their rightful owner.

A/N: So Plaine is obviously my baby. Therefore I thought I'd write this. It's AU but I might make mentions from past seasons so that could count as spoilers to some. I have no experience when it comes to juvenile delinquent type things so some of this may be off key. Just work with me. Also the only people in this story that know each other are Puck and Finn.

* * *

This was complete and utter bullshit. Who the hell created something as stupid as the Change Your Life program? Furthermore, Puck loved his life. Why would he change it? Oh right, his mom was forcing him. With the threat of being kicked out of the house, how could he not agree? His pool cleaning business was on top of the world, but it wouldn't pay for an apartment, never mind a decent hotel room.

That's why he was standing outside a gate, waiting for some dude with a terrible mustache to call out his name instead of terrorizing the patrons of William McKinley High. From the pamphlet his mom required him to read, this place was some type of excuse for reaching out to delinquents who couldn't get their life under control on their own—while supplying them with the proper education they would need. Like Puck told his mom, it was straight up bull.

"Noah Puckerman," mustache called out, drawing Puck out of his head as his eyes landed on the guy. Puck pushed passed all the other boys lined up, until he reached the front.

"Don't call me that." Hatred was laced in his voice, which was done on purpose. Puck had learned from an earlier age that the best way to rule a place was to show that you didn't give a shit when it came to authority figures. The intimidating stare, mohawk, and overly large muscles made him the perfect candidate for this.

The guy waved his clipboard in front of Puck's face; mistake number two. Grabbing the clipboard from the guy, Puck laughed in his face. "Problem, dude?"

"Yeah, your attitude won't work around here. I'm sure back at your old school you were the big man on campus, but here you are nothing compared to some of the guys I've seen. Now if you'll follow me, I'll show you to your bunks."

Bunks? What was this, boot camp? That's how it felt as Puck followed the man against his will. To tell the truth, the words that were previously spoken to him had him worried. If the man was telling the truth, then he had no clue what he would do. At McKinley people feared him, but how could he measure up to guys bigger and badder than him?

The place of residence that he would be spending the next couple of months was horrible. There were bunk beds lined up against the walls, with nothing in the room but a few bookcases, probably lined up with textbooks—not even a dresser to put his clothes in.

"You really expect me to stay in here?" Puck asked venom once again evident in his tone.

The man rubbed the bridge of his nose, and Puck couldn't help but to feel a tinge bit guilty. He probably had to deal with a hundred of guys just like Puck every year. That didn't mean Puck was going to take it easy on him. After all, this place was a dump. Then again, when he weighed his options it was much better than being in jail cell.

"Yes, I do. Look whatever you did in your past, whatever mistake you made to land here, it had to be bad enough for your parents to think you needed help. That's our job. The road you were heading down ends in two places; prison or death. I think you will find this place to be Heaven compared to the other choices. Despite all of that, you are a delinquent and you will be treated as such until you learn to straighten up."

Puck slammed his bags down, hoping the dude would just go on. He really didn't want to snap at anyone on his first day, but this guy was pushing a lot of buttons that rubbed him the wrong way. His past was his business and the way he lived his life was his choice.

"I got it, okay?"

"Okay. My name is Thomas and I'll be your mentor for the remainder of your stay. If you have any questions, comments or concern you come to me. Now that that's settled, I'll let you have a few moments to get your things in order before our annual new members meeting. It's at nine thirty sharp, with breakfast following." With that Thomas was out of the cabin leaving Puck all alone.

He couldn't help but to let his mind wonder over who would be his roommates. Right on cue, a shaggy haired blonde walked in, giving Puck a huge grin. Puck raised his eyebrow, daring the guy to start with him. However, the guy just kept smiling, acting as if they were in some sort of paradise.

"Hey, I'm Evans. Sam Evans," the boy laughed, sticking his hand towards Puck. Was this dude serious? "That's a James Bond reference if you didn't catch on."

"Yeah, I got that dude. I'm not stupid." Puck looked at his hand, debating on if he should take it or not. Sam seemed like a good enough guy, cheesy but good. There was something about him that drew him in, and Puck thought about if they would have been friends had this been McKinley. After a few moments, he slid his hand in his giving it a firm shake. "I'm Puck."

Sam released Puck's hand at the same time he threw down his bags on the nearby bed. "Pleasure to meet you, Puck. Even if the circumstances kind of blows."

"What yah in here for?" Puck asked, not able to stop his curiosity.

He watched as the boy ran a shaky hand behind his head. "Well, I kind of got caught stripping in a club by my dad. He didn't buy the whole story that Dairy Queen paid me really good. So one day he followed me to work and here I am. I think it's really stupid to be honest. I mean there are way worse things I could have done to laid here, but my parents obviously thought it was enough to get me help before I went down the wrong path. On the plus side, maybe they can help me with my dyslexia."

After a brief moment, Puck couldn't figure out for the life of him why this guy was telling him his whole life story. Sure, he had asked, but he didn't expect an answer like that. If all the rest of the guys were in here for stripping underage then he'd own this place. "Why stripping though? I mean I know the money is good but I'm sure McDonalds were hiring," he laughed.

Sam nodded his head as if he already expected this question. "I needed the money to help out my family. We were living out of a motel for a while and I figured that stripping would help pay for my brother and sister's clothes if it ever came up. I tried to explain that to my parents, but you know."

Damn and Puck thought he had it bad. All his problems fuelled around a douchebag father. He couldn't imagine what it was like to be homeless. "Sucks, dude."

"Yeah, it does but you gotta do what you gotta do, right?"

"Right."

Leaning back on the bed, Puck let his eyes once again gaze toward the door at the sound of the screen door shutting. The sight nearly made his eyes bulge out of their sockets. "Finn," he started, sitting straight up in the bed, "what the fuck are you doing here?"

The constipated look was present on Finn's face as he gave a sheepish shrug. "When I found out you were here I couldn't just leave you stranded, dude. I mean if these guys are worse than you, how you could handle yourself. I did kick your ass after the Quinn thing so I figured you could use a hand."

This pissed Puck off momentarily, but he shook it off. It was more than comical that Finn thought he could protect Puck. "You caught me off guard, Hudson. I was in a freakin' wheelchair. Don't you know not to hit a cripple?" Puck stood up, clapping Finn on the back and pulling him into a bear hug. "How'd you even get in this place, man?"

Once again Finn shrugged his shoulders. "Easy, I just convinced my mom that I couldn't leave my best friend and she made up a bogus story to get me in here. Something about anger issues and how she was afraid that I would take my frustration out on more than just chairs if I didn't get help."

"Fucking awesome, bro." In reality Puck thought this was the stupidest thing Finn had ever done, but he was grateful. He loved Finn in a brotherly way, and having the other boy around would take the sting off of the whole sucky situation.

Temporarily caught in the moment, Puck had forgotten about Sam. He moved his attention from Finn to him, and a huge smile crossed his face. Sam had dropped the comic book he had been indulged in and was now sizing up Finn; looked like Sammy boy was hiding a big, gay secret. Puck pictured Finn's reaction if he knew another dude was checking him out. "This is Sam Evans. Sam this is Finn."

"Um, hey man." Finn said awkwardly, feeling Sam's stare on him.

"Uh—"

Sam's voice was interrupted when the sound of the door once again opened. There was only one bed left so this guy must have been the last of his bunk mates. The boy had his hair gelled back, too much gel in Puck's opinion, but immediately he was drawn to him. His clothes were preppy and he had a certain dapper air to him. Why the hell would a person like this be stuck in a shit place like this? He looked like he couldn't hurt a fly. Plus he had on a freaking bow tie. What badass wore a bow tie?

Without so much as a word, the newcomer slammed down his bags on the only vacant bed left. The tension in the room was obvious as the boy seemed pissed off at the world. He began to shuffle through his bag before he realized there were other people in the room. Turning around his features held a different look than before.

"Forgive me, I suddenly forgot my manners. I'm Blaine Anderson. I'm just really frustrated right now. Usually I am friendly and cheerful. Just kind of hard to be anything other than mad in this place." His words weren't untrue, something Puck had already figured out.

As Finn and Sam greeted Blaine, Puck stood back, once again taking in the boy's appearance. He was short, well shorter than most guys Puck knew, but he seemed to not be intimidated by the larger guys. This sparked curiosity in Puck and he wondered exactly what landed the boy here. Realizing he was staring, he shook his head and clapped his hands which broke up the trio.

"Let's get the hell out of here. We have to sit through that boring ass meeting before we can get breakfast. And I'm starving."

With that, the four of them exited their cabin and made their way to the meeting hall.

* * *

Halfway through the thing, Puck was falling asleep. He got the ropes of it five minutes into the thing so why did they have to drag it on. All he wanted was a plate full of food in front of him. Basically, the announcer person explained that they would have classes during the weekdays and group activities on the weekends. The program was to grow and mold them into what society claimed was "appropriate". Again, just some bullshit.

Blaine's leg hit Puck, causing him to sit up and scoot away from the boy. What the hell was that? It almost felt like some kind of spark, but it was probably just from a dream he was having or some crap like that. No way was he getting some kind of sign about Blaine. That would just be stupid.

Now that he was awake, he scanned the other students around him. Nothing but guys, which he had figured that much. Puck had no clue how he'd make it through months of just being around dicks. He would always consider himself to be a sex shark which meant he always needed a good lay; looks like he wasn't getting it from this place.

Once the meeting was broken up, the four boys made their way through the cafeteria and the line. Puck was the first to sit down, followed by Finn beside him, Sam in front of Finn, leaving Blaine to take the only seat left in front of Puck. Shifting nervously, Puck looked down at his plate of what they called food—looked more like dog food to him but whatever. He had no clue why Blaine made him feel anxious. Just being around the guy had him on edge, but he chalked it up quickly to being nerves due to his new surroundings; nothing more nothing less, right?

He let out an aggravated sigh as he realized the type of food they had actually piled onto his plate. Tossing the bacon and pork chop onto Finn's plate, he quickly stood up and gave the surrounding tables an evil look. "Do you see this shit? All I got left is toast. How the hell am I supposed to get energy to deal with his place with only toast? Hello! I'm Jewish. And unless straying from my Jewish heritage is what you people call growing then I seriously suggest you fix your shit." His eyes were now staring through the cafeteria doors.

The counselors looked up from their table, shocked at his outburst. Finn looked embarrassed with Sam mirroring his same expression, while Blaine just had an amused smile on his face. That's when all hell broke loose.

A large guy from the table next to theirs stood up, getting in Puck's face. The dude reminded Puck of Karofsky, but that didn't make him back down. He never backed down from a fight.

"And what makes you so special, princess? Someone as scrawny as you has no right for special treatment." Karofsky look alike spat in his face. Puck pushed the guy but to no avail. Finn watched in fear as he spotted the counselors moving speedily from their table to the scene. Not fast enough in his opinion.

No one seemed to have noticed that Blaine was standing behind the guy but Puck. Yeah right, like he could do anything. Before anyone knew what happened, Blaine grabbed the guy by the collar, spinning him around to face him.

"Ever hear of picking on someone your own size?" he questioned, raising his fist before punching the guy square in the face. The dude went down with a thump, grabbing his head as it hit the floor.

Puck looked at him dumbfounded before he felt a pair of arms wrap around his back. He watched on as both him and Blaine was dragged out of the room by the people who claimed to be mentors. More like prison wardens in Puck's mind.

* * *

It didn't take long before Puck and Blaine were moving their bags to an isolated cabin right on the outskirts of the camp. The lecture they got from the director was harsh, but Puck sat there with indifference on his features. No way was he letting some old man boss him around. Sadly, he had no choice in what punishment was dealt. The duo had been informed that their little stunt wasn't allowed there and they would have to spend two weeks in what they called "detention bunks"—complete with chores every day after their studies.

Fucking bullshit.

Luckily the only good thing about their new location is it came with dressers. It was easier for him to find suitable clothing if he had a place to stash them. Other than that the place looked exactly the same, except it only held two beds. Just when he was getting accustomed to having Finn around, this happened. In his mind, it was all thanks to Blaine Anderson.

"Where the fuck you learn to punch like that, Anderson?"

Blaine looked up from his bags and shrugged. "The same reason I'm in here. I started a fight club at my school, which they didn't seem to like one bit. However, I think my parents sent me here mostly because they can't deal with the fact that I'm gay."

This made Puck's ears turn a bright shade of red, but he laid down in a hope to cover it up. Blaine was gay? How did he miss that? Maybe because he wasn't as flashy as Kurt. Still, it made him feel awkward. What if Blaine made a move on him? Or watched him sleep? Or like wanted him? After all he was a stud. He couldn't handle something like that.

"Why tell me that? What makes you think I'm cool with gay people? I might have to beat you to a pulp right now for that shit." There was no truth behind his words. Kurt was one of his friends, and he had learned to accept people for who they were thanks to the family he called Glee club. However, that didn't mean he'd let Blaine know that. Half because he was pissed at him, and the other half because his body was doing strange things ever since Blaine's announcement. Once again he found some lame excuse in his mind for this reaction.

Sitting down on the bed, Blaine looked at Puck with exhaustion. "If you want to beat me, go ahead and try. Why do you think I learned to fight in the first place? I've dealt with guys like you all my life. I can take you and not only that but if you happen to get a few licks in on me it won't change who I am. I'll always be gay and you can either accept that or not."

That's the typical answer Puck expected, but he didn't push the issue anymore as he rolled over in a way to get comfortable. According to their schedule they had the rest of the day free, and began all that other bull crap tomorrow. Thank God, cause Puck really could use a much needed nap.

"Just stay out of my business next time. I don't need anyone to protect me."

Blaine stared at his back for the longest time before throwing his hands up and grabbing a book from his bag. After five minutes of reading, the thought of how ungrateful Puck was, was still gnawing at him. How could anyone not thank him for standing up for them? His eyes gazed over Puck once more before he sat the book down.

"You are welcome."

Puck hadn't fallen asleep yet, even though he had been pretending to avoid anymore of Blaine.

"For what?"

"For me saving you. You failed to give me proper thanks so I figured I'd do it for you."

"Whatever."

It was going to be a long few months for both of them.

* * *

A/N: So there is the first chapter. Hope you guys like it.


End file.
